


Closet Secrets

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Mage!Sento, Shameless Smut, Vampire AU, Vampire!Banjou, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Magical Prince, Kiryu Sento returned to his home lands to meet the newest Vampire Prince.  Imagine his shock, seeing a certain nighttime visitor walk through his doors.(Sequel to: "Bloodstained Moonbeams", and "Sweet Obsession")





	Closet Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Next installation of my Vampire!Banjou and Mage!Sento series~ This is the 3rd piece, following my other works: "Bloodstained Moonbeams", and "Sweet Obsession". If you wish to put in a request, or hit me up for Kamen Rider RP, my tumblr is: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/

Running his delicate fingers through his chocolate hair, Kiryu Sento’s feet gently patted the shimmering marble floor.  He had just arrived home from magic school for just a day and he was already overwhelmed with his schedule.  Although he was attending school living in a dorm, the genius mage was not just a student-

This boy was a royal.

Kiryu Sento was a Prince, leading a country of magic users feared through the lands.  But while the boy was gone others stood up dealing with the day to day grind; today though things were very different.  Sento had come home and was quickly dressed into his expensive ivory suit.  A silver vest was tucked underneath, catching the light showing off the intricate swirling designs.  Poking out from the cloth was a baby blue tie, and on his feet, a pair of shining pair of black shoes.  There was no rest for Sento, his attention now being focused on this important meeting. 

Prince Sento was to meet with the Vampire Prince, the nomadic people that had wanted to make this this their home.  This Vampire Prince was freshly made, their new royal supposedly fighting his way to the top.  It was a pain in the ass, but Sento had to meet with this new clan leader. 

The heavy ornate doors to the banquet hall was parted by the guards, allowing Sento through.  The royal took a deep breath walking into the beautifully lit room, warm orbs of lights and candles floating all around the open space.   Although it took the magical prince a moment to get used to the dim lights, it was perfect for the vampires and their light sensitivities.  Slowly, Sento passed by the table, noting the shimmering plates, and silverware, hmm’ing in approval. 

Running his fingers through his dark tresses, the boy watched as the servants walked around with the special blood wine, and food brought out.  Yes, everything seemed to be running smoothly!

“Mm?”  Blinking, Sento turned around hearing his name being called by a butler. 

“Sire, they’re here”

Taking a deep breath, the royal nodded, “Ok, call the other’s, please invite them in.”

With a  nod the tall butler, motioned to the other workers before the large doors parted again.  The boy put a smile on his face, greeting the other diplomat mages from his country.

“Thank you for coming”, Sento said, feeling like it was the millionth time, greeting another one of his politicians. Then looking up past the mage in front of him, the Prince suddenly felt the air leave him as if he was punched.

Passing through the doors at that moment, amidst a group of large vampires was the familiar lean form of his nightly visitor. Banjou Ryuga stood there amongst his vampire entourage, standing with such strength and authority that it was hard not to recognize him as their leader.  The vampire was dressed in completely black, the suit hugging him in the most unfair way.   And dangling from his neck and tucked into his slate black vest was a deep blood red tie.  Banjou moved with such grace running his hand through his messy hair, his tresses falling immediately back into place. 

Sento had to mentally slap himself, the only thing he could do to keep himself from drooling.

This was the vampire that stalked him for countless nights, convincing Sento to let him in his room, to drink from him… And then…

Sento bit into his bottom lip, his eyes darting away with his thoughts. The second time the vampire visited him, Banjou snuck into his bed…undressed him… and ravished him until Sento couldn't think straight anymore. Shivering, the royal mage could almost feel those hot lips and fingers all across his body underneath his suit. Ghostly touches as if the boy was actually next to him, touching him with such familiarity.  It wasn't the only time either, Banjou had visited him a few times since then, and it had always ended up the same way.  There was something about the way that the vampire looked at him, whispered his name, and that needy way he gripped the lean royal, made Sento weak and easily swayed.

And now…

“And this Your Majesty, is the Vampire Prince, Banjou Ryuga.”

And as if on cue, Banjou’s dark eyes flickered up, catching Sento’s gaze.  The mage could see a spark of recognition cross the vampire’s eyes, but before anyone could notice it was gone. That’s right, the two boys were not supposed to know about one another.  Never met, strangers…not predator and prey. 

Making a soft noise of acknowledgement, Sento nodded his head anxiously.  Slowly he held his delicate hand out to the other, “Thank you for coming, I am Prince Kiryu Sento. Im pleased that you arrived safely, hopefully my people have treated you well.”

“They treated me very well,” Banjou’s hand slid into Sento’s smaller one, shaking it gently, “I’m Prince Banjou Ryuga, thank you for meeting me tonight.”

Just that momentary touch sent sparks all down Sento’s body, like touching a live wire, or the beginning of a spell.  Pulling his hand back as quickly as he could without looking strange, Sento took a soft breath, tearing his gaze away from the Prince to acknowledge the others in the room.  He had to make this look like their first meeting, he had to play this lie up so no one would suspect the two boys were intimately familiar with one another. 

With a gentle wave of his hand, the Mage Prince motioned towards the table, flashing a small forced smile.  “Come, let’s sit, I had dinner prepared. We can talk over a good meal.  Your Majesty, we placed you on the end here.” 

Taking a hastened step towards the table, his fingers slid across the top cold ornate wooden chair, signaling where they had planned for the Vampire Prince to sit.  Why was he taking such long strange steps?! Usually the boy was more in control of his feelings, his status forcing him to always be in control of himself.  But being in this boys presence threw him completely off.  Especially when he could feel those dark eyes burning holes in his back as Sento moved down the long table to his seat.  Subconsciously, the mage lifted his hand, gently rubbing his neck, suddenly feeling a tingling sensation across his pulse.   

Luckily, the servants and diplomats began to move to their seats, the two Princes settling in their overly ornate seats meant for royalty.  It was enough to keep Sento’s mind distracted, away from Banjou, and growing ache he felt from being unable to touch him.

Food was brought out, and the blood wine was poured, prompting everyone to start their meal.  The diplomats, and vampire clan began to chatter softly, speaking about issues they have been running into along the borders of their land.  Sento, as the hosting Prince should have been very attentive to the conversation, but, he could barely focus on what was being said.  It was like he was in a fog, his hands moving slow to stab the food on his plate.  And even though he could feel his jaw moving, chewing the meat, Sento couldn’t taste anything.  Every time his brownie eyes lifted, attempting to show interest in the conversation, he caught the gaze of Banjou staring right up at him.

“Mmm…” Sento quietly hmm’ed, just trying to put up a guise of listening, a trick that he had to learn quickly as a royal.  His tongue gently slid over the silverware, the taste of the food barely registering on the royals taste buds. 

“So, Prince Sento, you agree?” 

Suddenly, Sento sat up stiff in his chair, being pulled roughly out of his thoughts.  He had been so lost in the sudden presence of the Vampire Prince, that he had no idea what the conversation was.  Everyone’s eyes turn to the Mage Prince, causing the boys cheeks to heat up, his ears burning; his almond eyes widened in embarrassment for a moment.  Sento’s gaze swept towards Banjou, subconsciously sending him a signal that he needed help.  But the vampire, leaned forward, his fingers wrapping around the long steam crystal, bringing the drink up to his smirking lips.  His eyes danced mischievously as he watched the Mage Prince squirmed slightly in his seat.   After taking a nice slow sip of the blood wine, letting the other stew momentary before swallowing. 

“Your Majesty was agreeing to make sure there is a constant supply of this lovely wine for my people, so that when they visit they will not be tempted to attack yours.”

That soft voice held a underlying tone of teasing, Banjou setting down the crystal glass, “It was quite the offer!”

Sento felt himself prickle up in annoyance, knowing that teasing tone very well.  That same tone that convinced the mage to let him in his dorm room at the beginning.  Gods that tone drove him crazy, who did he think he was mocking the genius mage?!

“Of course, we have to protect both our people, there is a lot of fear amongst the kingdoms,”  Turning to the others at the table, dinner over, Sento gently declared, “Diplomats, my esteems guests, if you would excuse us I would like to talk to His Majesty, _alone_ for a moment.  Please enjoy the entertainment we have provided.”

Soft murmurs filled the space, the elite country members and vampires looking at each other anxiously.  But with their Prince ordering them, and Banjou giving a silent nod in approval, the servants ushered the dignitaries out of the large dining room into the grand hallway.  Turning to the bodyguards left in the room, Sento gave a small motion with his hand attempting to dismiss them.  The two bodyguards shot back an unhappy look, obviously displeased at leaving their Lord alone.

“I’ll be fine…Leave us…”

The two large guards nodded, bowing deeply before hesitantly leaving the two alone, the heavy door thudding behind them.  For a moment, the two boys stared at one another in silence, neither one of them wanting to move, or speak, until they knew the hallways would be clear on the other side of the door.

After their wait, Sento uncrossed his legs, and pushed his seat back, the sound of the heavy furniture scraping the floor. Within a few steps the mage, traveled down the length of the table, his thin lips pressed together in annoyance.

“Banjou!” Sento hissed, his almond eyes narrowing as he reached the end, facing the other boy, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me you were _the_ Vampire Prince?!”

The brunette stared back up at the lean spellcaster, a defiant look in his eyes.  A soft _tsk_ escaped his lips before Banjou slowly stood up, not breaking his gaze. “Me? How was I supposed to know you were the Prince of this whole stinking country?!”

Puffing his lean chest out, the mage wasn’t going to be intimidated by the other, “You would think that after stalking me like you did, you would’ve recognized a genius royal!”

“Or maybe, you stalked me, _because_ I was the Prince?”  Sento’s eyebrow raised, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.  

Rolling his dark eyes, Banjou scoffed, “How could I have known? You looked like an easy treat, and why would a royal be in a school like that?”

“Plus, you would think a Prince would be more careful about who they invited into their home.”

With that, Sento’s cheek flushed a warm pink, the boy anxiously biting his lower lip.  It was true, he should have been a little more in control over his own curiosity, and stopped the boy from entering his dorm.  If he hadn’t taunted that shadow that night or offered his blood, this strange situation would not have happened. 

Rubbing his neck again, the mage’s fingers lingered over his pulse, his dark eyes darted away, as he huffed.  “If I knew who you actually was, I wouldn’t have indulged this, wouldn’t have indulged in-“

His words got cut off, suddenly feeling Banjou’s hand under his chin, pulling his gaze back to him.  The mage fell still, unable to pull away as the vampire ran his thumb across the boys bottom lip.  Suddenly, Sento’s late night visitor was too close, the Mage Prince feeling sparks of electricity from the simple touch. 

“Indulged in me?” Banjou finished, amusement dancing in her eyes, “…I couldn’t help myself…”

A soft sigh escaped the mage’s lips, feeling the vampire brush his lips against the boys, “Your blood tasted so good…”

Shuddering, Sento’s hands reached up, gently grabbing onto the boys expensive suit, his heart fluttering with the words.  But that seemed to only entice the vampire, bringing those lips so tantalizingly close, but never fully kissing him.  Sento immediately felt weak, enough so that the boy took a step back, bumping into the grand table behind them. 

“Like power…right?” The mage whispered, his brownie eyes fluttered closed, “…Only the blood of…a genius mage…”

“Only…yours…”  Banjou responded, capturing the boys lips eagerly. 

Sento immediately melted in the boys arms, momentarily forgetting his place as he felt the other press right up against him.  Slowly, vampire’s arm snaked around his thin waist, keeping the mage still as they made out against the table.  Soft breathless sighs escaped the genius’ lips, his hands pressing up against the firm chest of the vampire, immediately wishing that they where in the privacy of his dorm. 

Suddenly, Sento felt those warm lips pull away, Banjou stiffening against him.  In a slight daze, the mage started pouting, wanting to know why they stopped.  But as he opened his almond shaped eyes, he saw the vampire was looking towards the door, his eyes sharp and focused.  Gasping to himself, Sento knew exactly what was causing him to act that way, they were about to get caught!

Without thinking, the mage reached out, grabbing the vampire’s scarlet tie giving it a urgent tug. “Come on!”

Pulling the boy urgently behind him, the two stumbled across the marble floors before the Mage Prince pressed his hand against a tapestry covered wall.

“O-Oi let-” The words died in his throat, as Banjou watched with wide eyes, the wall hissing  quietly, before parting at the Prince’s hand.

“Get in!”

The mage pulled at the tie, pulling them both into the hidden linin closet, the door shutting behind him silently. Sento grunted softly, feeling the shelves press against his back as he pulled Banjou closer.

“What are-GEH”

Sento gave one hard pull at the scarlet tie, forcing the boys face to come crashing down on his, their lips colliding roughly.  The sound of the vampire’s grunt though was covered by the sounds of the banquet hall opening again, and the sounds of feet crossing the marble floor.  For a moment, the genius magic user felt the brunette stiffen in shock against him, either one of them moving.  It did the trick though, both boys were now silent, their lips pressed up against one another.  On the other side of the doors, they could hear the muffle sounds of chatter, signaling to them that people were still close by and it wasn’t safe to come out yet. 

Pulling away slowly, Sento took in a soft breath, his delicate fingers slowly loosened its grip on the boys tie, but not fully letting go. Luckily, it seemed like Banjou got the hint, and kept still and silent, knowing that they could not get caught in such a compromising situation.  Now all they had to do is wait…

Squirming slightly, the genius Mage Prince, arched his back, trying to relieve the pressure of the shelving units pressed up against his back.  But as Sento did that, he brushed his lean body against the other’s, the simple touch causing his heart to beat faster.  He hadn’t realized how close they were, Banjou practically millimeters away from his face, reminding the boy that his lips were still tingling from that kiss. How long has it been since Sento had seen the other boy? Kissed him?  _Felt_ him?

Even though the genius asked himself the question, he already knew the answer, ‘It’s only been days…’

Suddenly, the space was too small, and Banjou’s unique masculine smell filled the mage’s nose. A mix of sandalwood, and the midnight sky, crisp and alluring, numbing Sento’s normally sharp mind. As much as Sento hated to admit it, the vampire was like a drug to him, and right now, while trapped in the servants closet, his body was craving a hit.

With way less force, the Mage Prince pulled at the tie, coaxing the boys head to bow again, sliding one of his hands behind Banjou’s head.  Brushing his lips across the vampire’s, Sento’s fingers curled into the brunette’s curls, his heart pounding loudly in his throat.  He shouldn’t be doing this with people so close, but that kiss earlier left him wanting more.  The vampire attempted to pull away, and even in the dark, the mage could tell he was looking confused at the boys sudden forwardness. 

But Sento didn’t care, he pulled at the tie with a little more insistence, arching his body to bring himself closer to Banjou.  The Mage Prince could clearly hear the soft intake of breath from the other, his lips twitching hesitatingly against Sento’s, as if he was fighting the urge to give in.  Parting his lips, the lean mage gently bit into the soft bottom lip of the vampire, silently calling to the other.

‘ _Kiss me…_ ’

It was like Banjou could hear him loud and clear, leaning forward to capture the boys lips eagerly, his hands reaching out to grab his thin waist.  They melted against one another, Sento’s body humming with need with the simple touch.  It was like they were never disturbed, the two boys falling back into the same position, making out like two love sick teenagers unable to keep their hands off one another.  The sounds of the others on the other side of the door immediately melted away, the kiss the only thing that the lean Prince could comprehend.     

A soft sigh escaping the Mage Prince, his fingers curled tighter into the boys hair, Gods, why did just kissing him feel so good?  Every brush of their lips fed his cravings, his need to feel as much of Banjou against him as he possibly could. Letting go of the boys tie, the genius magic user, slid his hand down the boys firm chest, pressing hard enough to feel the muscles underneath his soft suit. 

The vampire’s lips were so soft and inviting, that all Sento wanted to do was feel more.  His fingers made quick work of Banjou’s suit button, the jacket easily parting to the boys nimble movements.  Sento could feel fingers dig into his side, urging the boys hips against his, sending a eager shiver down the mage’s body.  The lean Mage couldn’t stop himself anymore, his body was on fire, and his hands had a life of his own.

The silk tie came apart easily, the knot unable to stand up to the mischievous Prince.  Silently it fell to the ground, before one by one, the button down shirt that was underneath the suit jacket came apart.  Sento could hear a soft gasp against his lips, the moment his fingers touched bare flesh feeling the muscle twitch in reaction.  Slowly, Banjou lifted his head, but still kept close enough to feel the genius’ plump lips, his body shifting to give them just the smallest of space between their forms. 

But for Sento it was enough to send a chill down his form, the space between them feeling like they were worlds apart.  Tilting his head, the genius could make out the beautiful unearthly glow of the vampire’s beautiful eyes in the dark, a questioning look upon them.

_‘What are you thinking Sento?’_

He could almost hear Banjou’s voice asking him in that indignant tone whenever the mage did something he found strange.  But since they couldn’t actually speak, Sento let his fingers do the talking. His fingertips slid down the opening of the brunette’s dress shirt, following the curves of Banjou’s neck, collarbone, until they reached his firm chest.  Grinning to himself, the Mage Prince felt the other shudder underneath his fingertips, the featherlight sensation enough to coax a response.  Even in the dark, Sento knew exactly where each dip and curve was at, Banjou’s body completely familiar to him after all those nights together.

Suddenly, the Vampire Prince flinched, Sento flicking his finger teasingly over the boys hardened nipple.  But before he could continue touching the boy, the Mage Prince felt his thin wrist being grabbed in the dark, his hand hanging just right above Banjou’s firm muscles.  For a moment neither one of them moved, but the vampire’s body language spoke loud and clear. 

_‘Get ahold of yourself…’_

Shifting his body closer, the genius mage tried to move his arm again, gently resisting against the hold on his wrist.  Sento was finally getting a taste of his drug, and he didn’t want to stop until he was satisfied.  The resistance quickly waned, as the lean Prince’s fingertips finally remade contact with the vampire’s stomach, slowly continuing its path down across Banjou’s chiseled abs.  Sento could feel his breath quickening, imagining those muscles twitch and react in his minds eyes, until his fingers hooked into those hip hugging pants. 

Giving it a playful tug, their bodies were brought back together, the Mage Prince capturing the other’s lips, ‘ _I don’t want to stop…I need more…’_

Sento’s tongue slithered out slowly, probing at Banjou’s lips, silently urging the vampire to let him in.  Finally, the magical genius managed to slide his tongue into the vampire’s mouth, his toes curling in his shoes the moment the other’s tongue touched his. It was a messy and eager kiss, causing Sento to shiver when his muscle accidentally brushed against the vampire’s fang. The Mage Prince’s fingers curled tighter in the brunettes’ tresses, pulling him into a deeper kiss as his other hand worked between them.  Banjou’s pants button came apart easily with a flick of his fingers, the zipper immediately following suit giving the lean genius more to explore.  The moment there was enough room, Sento’s hand disappearing within the folds, seeking out its prize. 

Delicate fingers explored within the fabric, fingertips tracing down the boys covered half hard length.  Sento could feel the patch of wet fabric right at the tip, causing Banjou to hiss right into his mouth.  The brunette’s body immediately reacted to the Mage Prince’s finger teasing at the patch, Banjou’s length throbbing under the genius’ palm. Without any warning, the vampire lifted his head, pulling his mouth away, before attacking Sento’s lean neck. 

“Hnng…” A soft noise escaped the mage, the boy quickly biting his lower lip to keep himself from making noise.  Gods, it was hard not to make noise as Banjou’s lips danced across his neck, suckling right at his pulse.  It was completely unfair the way that the vampire attacked his most sensitive spot, his dull teeth nibbling at flesh and expected him to stay quiet.  Sento’s hand unconsciously pressed harder into the vampire’s length, finding it the only way he could silently express the pleasure that he was feeling.  Each time those teeth sunk into his skin, the boy squirmed in frustration, wanting the boy to do more than just nibble; what he craved was that feeling of fangs parting his neck. 

Finally, through the haze of pleasure, Sento felt his jacket being undone, roughly being pulled down his shoulders, forcing the Mage Prince to pull his arm out of the boys pants and let go of his hair, so the jacket could join the other on the floor.  The moment he was free from the suit jacket, Sento’s hand immediately went back into the vampire’s pants, sliding underneath the boys briefs to touch hot skin.  A wave of pride came over the lean genius, feeling Banjou’s hips roll the moment his finger tips touched the boys half hard length.  The hands that were once busy removing the suit jacket, now quickly danced down the mage’s chest, roughly undoing Sento’s dress shirt.  For a fleeting moment, the Prince had wished that the Vampire Prince just tore it off, the wait for Banjou to undo the shirt long and torturous. 

Sento’s hand squeezed a little harder around the boys hot cock, shivering as the shirt parted and the vampire’s hands began to roam down his body.  It was a wonder that no one heard the heavy breathing from inside the hidden closet, the mage quickly becoming overwhelmed by pleasure.  His pants were starting to become tight, those exploring hands slowly making their way down Sento’s lean chest, nails gently dragging across his skin.  The mage’s hips shifted up, his lips parted in a silent whine, as the vampire continued to indulge himself with the boys lean neck. 

His body squirmed underneath those hands, the Mage Prince’s body silently screaming that it wanted more, _needed_ , more of the other’s touch.   

Banjou,’s hands grasped eagerly at Sento’s pants, as if he heard the boy’s desires, and with a few rough tugs Sento's pants came loose, the vampire eagerly undoing the button and the zipper. The simple sensation caused a shudder of anticipation to race down his spine, his body eager for what was to come next. He could feel the heat swirling inside him quickly rising, the light pressure of the vampire's fingers lighting his body completely on fire.

Numbly, Sento sensed that Banjou was feeling the same way, his hand which was busily stroking at the boys length was now covered in sticky pre-release.  It pulsed and twitched underneath his fingertips, hardening until it stained against Banjou's briefs. Sento couldn't wait anymore, his hands urgently pulling at the vampires pants hem sending a clear signal to the other.

' _Banjou, I need you…_ '

Both pants and briefs slid down Banjou’s thin waist, and over his firm ass, just enough to free the boy of his constraining clothes.  Sento’s hands quickly move back between them, his fingers sliding across the vampire’s swollen balls, before grasping his length again, rolling his own hips forward.  He wanted to tease the Vampire Prince, rubbing the boys raw sensitive flesh against the soft cotton of his briefs.  Biting his lower lip, Sento held back the low needy hiss that threatened to escape, feeling his own pleasure becoming hard against Banjou’s, his body humming with intense need.   The fabric of his briefs were becoming increasingly wet, and tight, as he eagerly grinded against the other.  Gods, what he wouldn't give to have his weeping tip against Banjou's!

With one last rough bite, the Vampire Prince yanked at the mage's pants, just barely freeing Sento from the constricting fabric. Jutting his hips, Sento rolled his hot length against the other, his nerves sizzling with the touch of Banjou's cock against his. The mage became mindless, tossing his arms around the others neck before capturing his lips in a messy kiss, pressing his body against the vampire.  The heat between the two was searing as they grinded against one another in the dark closet, just enough flesh exposed for them to take advantage of.

But, Sento knew this wasn't enough for the both of them, his muscles tightening at his waist signaling him that he was getting tantalizingly close. He _needed_ Banjou, to feel that high he got when the boy violated him until he couldn't form thoughts anymore. Blindly, the lean mage pawed at the vampire's body, grasping for the boys hand. After a few tries, Sento finally found his prize pulling Banjou's hand around the mage's lean waist until his fingers brushed against the top curve of Sento's ass.

Hearing the boy loud and clear, Banjou's hand quickly disappeared within the royal mages pants, his fingers searching and probing until he found Sento's entrance. Thankfully, the crowd outside got a little loud, because the moment the vampire slipped his finger into the mages body, Sento made this delicious low gasping noise against Banjou's lips. Eagerly, the vampire began to thrust his fingers in and out of the lean quivering body of the genius mage.  Another finger, and another, carefully stretching out Sento, pressing up right against his muscles in that way Banjou knew he liked.

God's those fingers were too much and not enough at all for the genius. With a soft popping noise, the Mage Prince pulled his lips away before reaching down to grab at his own pants, forcing Banjou to stop, as he yanked them down just far enough so he could pull one leg free. Then, carefully, Sento lifted his freed leg rubbing it against the vampire’s thin waist, encouraging him to grab hold of it, pulling their bodies together.  Trembling, the Mage Prince felt Banjou’s hot length press up against him, his body screaming one thing-

_Take me_

Banjou’s hands immediately began to move against Sento’s hot skin, one moving between their bodies, the other pressing hard into the boys ass cheek.  Keeping them steady, the vampire shifted against the mage, until the genius could feel something hot and firm press against his entrance.  Sento’s body immediately jerked forward, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip to keep his voice from escaping as Banjou began to probe him.  Quickly, the genius grabbed at his open dress shirt, sticking the fabric in his mouth, creating a make shift gag, his other hand clutching onto the vampire’s body. He should have been ashamed, practically begging for the boy to violate him, but Sento didn’t care.  He was beyond aroused and needed relief.

And the only one who could satisfy him was his late-night visitor, his Vampire Prince, _his_ Banjou.

The Vampire Prince pressed his hands firmly into Sento’s ass, holding the genius firm before carefully pressing his hips forward.  The genius mage bit hard into the fabric stifling the loud moan that threatened to escape, feeling Banjou slowly slide himself into his lean body.  Quivering, Sento’s eyes rolled back in his head, that mind-blowing mix of pain and pleasure from being violated crashing over his bodies like waves.  Slowly, his arms wrapped around the boys neck, sliding his hands underneath the boys shirt, holding himself close to Banjou as he breathed through the initial pain. Keeping the Mage Prince secure, the brunette trembled above him with need, forcing himself to keep still until he felt the genius relax against him. 

Sento didn’t make him wait long, after a few slow breaths, the lean boy began squirming against Banjou, silently urging him to move.  Carefully, the Vampire Prince pulled his hips back before thrusting forward again, burying himself deep into Sento’s lean form. The Mage Prince’s fingers dug into the shoulders of the other, his nails dragging across the vampire’s flesh.  His thin leg pressed harder into Banjou’s side, feeling the boy slide in and out of him in that annoyingly torturous slow manner.  Sento knew that Banjou did it on purpose, knowing that every time he moved his hips, he would quiver, every nerve in his body lighting up with the sensation.  The genius hated how responsive his body was to the vampire, feeling himself immediately come to life under the boys touch.

And just like he read his mind, Banjou pulled his hips away, his length sliding back until it just barely stayed in Sento’s lean body.  Biting into the expensive fabric the genius pawed the boys back in frustration, squirming his body, trying to coax the vampire back in.  It was so shameless, practically begging Banjou to fully enter him again, as his dribbling length rubbed up against the vampire’s hard abs.  Suddenly, the genius saw stars flashing across his vision, feeling his newfound lover bury himself into his body in one hard thrust. And if Sento didn’t have a gag, the cry that threatened to escape would have alerted everyone in the room next to them on the intimate events happening behind closed doors. 

Keeping his slow pace, Banjou thrusted hard into the Mage Prince, pressing right up against his wall each time.  Normally, the vampire wouldn’t keep such a slow pace for long, his impatience taking over until the two boys were moving at a frenzied pace.  But for now, the boy made up for that by fucking Sento with deep hard thrusts making the mage melt against him.  This just fueled Sento, his body rolling eagerly against the other’s, seeking relief for the fire that was consuming him.  Rocking against one another, Sento’s breath starting becoming more erratic, his eyes fluttering closed as he was reaching his breaking point. 

Banjou’s head suddenly dipped, his lips dancing over the boys sensitive neck once again, dull teeth following right behind.  And like a private concert, just meant for Sento, the genius royal could hear the vampire’s breathless grunts, just barely audible against his ears. It was toe curling, the sound bringing up memories of the two alone in Sento’s dorm, the genius the only one allowed to hear those erotic sounds.  The boy could feel those strong fingers of the vampire press harder into his ass, leaving bruising marks as Banjou slowly violated him over and over again.  Everything in Sento began to tighten with each thrust, their slow pace allowing the genius to feel every inch of the vampire.  Each movement just felt intensified, multiplied infinitely, every slow push into his body, stretching out his muscles in that pleasurable way that the mage was addicted to.  Squeezing around the hot length, Sento felt himself already teetering at the edge, those lips on his neck shooting lightening bolts down his body. 

Sensing the genius getting close to his limit, Banjou began to shift against the lean royal.  His hand moved from underneath Sento’s leg, to cupping the boys other ass cheek.  Suddenly, the Mage Prince felt himself being lifted up off the ground easily, hips pressed firmly against the vampire.  Wrapping his legs around Banjou’s back, his ankles crossed keeping himself secure.  The new position sent a shudder down Sento’s body, the boy continuing to move against him, not missing a beat.  He should have figured that Banjou would be strong enough to lift him like this, but even so…it a rush of excitement came over the boy knowing that he could easily be ‘man-handled’ by the other.

The pace began to pick up, Banjou thrusting deep and hard into the lean boy, the quiet sound of wet flesh pounding against one another filling their ears.  Sento’s body arched slightly, giving himself completely to the other, drowning in pleasure as the boy pressed against the genius’ wall over and over again.  He was at the mercy of Banjou, his rhythm, and those delicious lips on his neck.  Nails dug into the genius’ firm ass, lighting up every nerve with that wonderful feeling of pain and pleasure, knowing that the brunette vampire was also reaching his climax.  And with every quiet smack of their bodies, it was as if Banjou was whispering-

 _‘Cum for me Sento_ …’

Biting hard into the fabric the Mage Prince shuddered violently, the fire that was building up finally spilling out from him.  For a moment, Sento was blinded, bright lights exploding in front of his vision, sharp shuddering breaths coming from between his teeth.  His whole body convulsed as he rode his climax, jutting up against Banjou uncontrollably.  The sensation of his sticky release dribbled down his length, before being smeared across the quivering abs of the vampire.  But having Sento’s release painted all over him didn’t stop Banjou, the vampire carrying the royal mage through the the closet space.

Suddenly, Sento felt the cold wall press against his back as the Vampire Prince pinned him to a part of the closet without shelves.  The Mage Prince trembled against the other, wrapping his legs tighter around Banjou’s firm body.  It was a silent invitation, Sento’s body speaking louder than what he was allowed to do. 

_‘…Claim me…Banjou…’_

Without hesitation, the vampire rolled his body, thrusting hard up into Sento, seeking his own relief.  The genius could almost feel the boys need, the heat emanating from the boy searing against the mage’s exposed skin.  He was losing control, moving at a quickened pace, burying his face against Sento’s neck, his soft hot pants raising goosebumps across the genius’ form.  Their bodies pressed up against one another, flushed enough that the royal mage could feel Banjou’s quivering chest against him.  Clinging onto each other, the two were lost completely in one another’s bodies and heat, forgetting what was happening on the other side of the closet door.  All they could think about as seeking pleasure, the touch of the other’s bare skin against theirs, and the delicious sensation of being violated, and violating. 

Biting hard into the fabric, Sento stifled a low moan, suddenly feeling Banjou bury himself hard and deep into his lean body.  The royal mage could feel a violent tremble against him, the vampire finally reaching his climax, unable to hold it in any further.  Shuddering, the lean genius could feel the warmth of the boys release fill him, the brunette rolled his hips to press his body as flushed as possible against Sento. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, both boys too spent to move, or even think about moving from their position.  It took a few minutes for the pounding of his heart to quiet down in his ears, the sounds of people on the other side of the door bringing the genius back to reality.  Letting go of the fabric, the shirt fell from the Mage Prince’s lips, allowing him to let out a ragged breath, his nerves sizzling with the mind blowing pleasure. Tilting his head, Sento nuzzled gently into the soft silky hair of the vampire, his nose gently pressing into his head.  After a few gentle presses, Banjou lifted his head from the crook of the genius’ neck, allowing Sento to capture his lips in a soft but eager kiss, rolling his hips teasingly.  Fingers pressed in the genius’ ass, a clear response to the teasing, before the vampire slowly pulled back and out of the mage’s hot body, carefully allowing Sento’s legs to reach ground again.

The Mage Prince clung hard onto the brunette, his legs trembling beneath him from their heated lovemaking, his body aching without the feeling of the other filling him with that delicious heat.  He wanted to stay there, wrapped up against Banjou, and forget the rest of the boring meeting, indulging in the vampire.  But, the voices on the other side of the door were becoming more distressed, the royals being missing for so long, that Sento knew they could not stay missing for much longer. Slowly, his hands slid off the vampire’s strong neck, his body screaming in a mix of exhaustion, and longing, as he took a careful step away from the other. 

Sento had to clean himself, as he couldn’t very well just slide his pants back on and go out there with this mess dribbling out of him.  Slowly, the genius tiptoed in the dark space, squinting his eyes to try to find something to clean himself up with. As he stepped away from Banjou, he could feel the familiar boys dark eyes burning a hole right in his back, just like that night not to long ago.  Smiling to himself, Sento felt a smug sense of pride knowing that the vampire was staring at him so intensely.  He wanted to tease the other, to ask him if he was enjoying the view, and proof of their fooling around, but sadly he couldn’t indulge in the luxury.

Blindly touching the things on the shelves, Sento carefully thought about what they could use to clean up.  Table clothes? No…Hand towels? No…What could-

Suddenly, Sento felt the familiar hand of Banjou on his back, interrupting his thoughts, moving up besides him.  The vampire’s hand left the small of the mage’s back, before reaching out, grabbing something off the shelves, before putting it in Sento’s hand.

‘Napkins!’

Of course the vampire could see well enough in the dark to find them!

It was the best solution, even though Sento knew that they were basically ruined after using them in this manner. But, that’s the best part of being royal, the boy could just tell them to get rid of the silk napkins and no one would question it!

Quickly, the two boys cleaned themselves up, Sento attempting to clean the mess all over himself, as Banjou wiped off his length.  Attempting to wipe away the cooling release behind him was proving to be a bit difficult in the dark for Sento, as he could barely reach.  Banjou must have sensed his frustration, the silk fabric suddenly snatched from his hands, the vampire shifting behind him.  The sensation of silk, and Banjou’s fingertips dragged gently across his ass, the boy carefully cleaning away the mess was too much too soon.  Shivering, Sento felt sparks from the featherlike touches, an aching desire to feel them all over him again filling the Mage Prince.  Once satisfied, Banjou put the cloth back in the mages hand, this would have to do until they could go get a bath, hopefully no one will sense anything was amiss.  Getting dressed quietly, Sento pulled up his pants, and began to button up his shirt.  But once again, the vampire was already there helping him finish since he had a hard time seeing.  Perhaps Banjou was feeling the same way as the mage?  Wanting to take these last few moments to feel the Mage Prince before they were forced to face reality again?   

Just as they were finishing getting dressed, the two boys heard the diplomats outside, “Let us check the castle’s library, maybe the Prince’s are there!”

It was perfect timing! They needed everyone to leave so they could sneak out, hopefully without having to answer a bunch of questions about them disappearing.  Holding their breaths, the two boys waited until they heard the steps of all the diplomats shuffle away, their voices fading before the door shut to the dining room. 

After waiting for a few moments to make sure it was clear, Sento moved to the door of the closet, gently pushing his hand against it to activate the magic.   With a soft hissing noise, the hidden door slid open, flooding the closet with light blinding the two momentarily. 

“Come on…” Sento whispered, his mind sluggishly trying to come up with a plan, “Let’s just go out there and pretend we were out in the garden or something.  We can continue this-Ah!”

Banjou’s arm suddenly snaked around Sento’s waist, suddenly being pulled into an embrace once again, his almond eyes going wide in surprise. With a quiet gasp, the Mage Prince felt fingers slide under his chin coaxing him to staring right into the heated gaze of the vampire.

“I’m staying the night here…” The vampire stated, his eyes sparkling mischievously, “That blood did nothing for me…and Im still hungry…”

The words sent a shiver down the Sento’s spine, as he bit at his bottom lip, knowing exactly what Banjou meant.  Just as he was addicted to the sensation of the vampire’s teeth, and the feeling of being fed on, the vampire had become obsessed and hooked to Sento’s blood.    

A sly smile crossed the mage’s lips as he whispered back, “I wasn’t planning on sleeping tonight anyway…”


End file.
